1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outboard-type generator mountable on a vehicle, and preferably mountable at the rear of a boat hull.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, two types of generators are used on a boat. A first type, a land generator, utilizes a general purpose engine. The general purpose engine may not be resistant to salt damage, particularly when operated in a sea environment. The second type, a marine generator, may have added features to reliably operate in a sea environment. These features may provide rust prevention, sound proofing, vibration proofing, or the like.
Known outboard engines have a flywheel generator (i.e., a flywheel magneto) electrically connected to the ignition system. The flywheel generator may further serve to charge a battery. However, the flywheel generator of the marine engine has insufficient capacity to generate a large amount of electricity.
In some cases, on board electricity is generated by a belt driven generator driven by the outboard engine in a lateral pulling fashion. See, e.g. Japanese Publication No. 06-12072. However, such systems tend to be large and complex.